


Dean Loves Wings

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone Together, Anal Sex, Castiel Bottom, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hardcore, I think I'm confused, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Whispers, Wings, dean top, imagining sex scenes, jerking off, sweet kissing, sweet together, thats okay, toy sex, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Just another Dean x Castiel sex sceneDean -- top and loves wingsCas -- bottom and has wingsSam -- somewhere that is not hereEnjoy ... I know I did!





	Dean Loves Wings

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read - simple as that

Dean felt his head roll back as his angel went down on his growing erection. He panted as his hands moved down the angel’s shoulders to the base of his wings. Cas moaned loudly around the throbbing cock in his mouth. 

 

“You like that?” Dean asked knowing the answer. “Mmhmm...” Cas mumbled as he took Dean deeper into his throat. Dean rubbed the base of his wings, though he couldn’t see them, he could feel them fluttering up and down in pleasure. Cas shivered.

 

Dean was getting close; his angel was getting  _ really _ good at using his mouth. “Cas, I’m close.” Dean moaned, Cas sucked harder and gently scrapped his teeth near the head, knowing what Dean liked. 

 

Dean grabbed the base of Cas’s wings as he was about to cum, gripping them tight but conscious not to hurt him. “Fuck... Cas... my angel.” Dean yelled and groaned as he came into the angel’s mouth. When he could breathe again, he saw Cas licking the head, cleaning off the remaining drops. 

 

“Cas, you are beautiful.” Dean moaned as he leans down to kiss the man, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. “Dean... I... hard...” Cas mumbled as Dean ravished his mouth. “Need... you!” 

 

Dean guided the angel to stand, only to be pushed to the bed face first. Dean was hard again from the sight before him. Cas was pale white and his round as up in the air, begging for Dean’s cock, his cock dripping precum and begging for contact. Dean got up onto the bed, right behind Cas and pushed his hips up to meet the pale skin. “Dean...” Cas moaned and pushed back against him. 

 

Dean pulled the dildo out of Cas’s ass; he had put it there at the beginning to stretch him as they played. Cas moaned urgently as the toy was removed, he felt empty, and his body demanded contact to be made. Dean was there to oblige. 

 

He lubed his 8-inch cock before slowly filling Cas all the way. They moaned and gasped in unison. Dean reached down to gently squeeze and tease the ball sac as Cas adjusted. It didn’t take long before he was rolling his hips and begging his lover to move. 

 

Dean slowly pulled out before slamming his cock right into the angel’s prostate, over and over Dean struck home. Cas was a moaning and whimpering mess on the bed as he tried to ignore his appending climax. He wanted this to last. 

 

Dean picked up his pace, plowing faster and harder, bringing both of them immense pleasure. “Dean!” Cas yelled as his climax racked his body. Fists full of sheets and ass full of Dean, he shook as he came. 

 

Dean continued to move as the wet heat tightened around him. He came a second time, yelling out Cas’s name as he did. 

 

Dean pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Castiel. The angel moved to cuddle against the hunter’s chest. Dean brought his hands up to stroke the wings he knew were so sensitive. Cas shivered and groaned. “I hate you,” Cas mumbled with a smile as he squirmed, his wings were EXTREMELY sensitive after his climax. Dean knows this. 

 

“You don’t hate me. But you are getting hard again.” Dean moved his leg, so his knee gently brushed Cas’s growing member. 

 

“My wings...” Cas was breathing hard again, his body shivering every few minutes. Dean pushed a little harder, massaging deep into the wings. It drove Cas wild. “Can I make you cum just by massaging your wings?” Dean asked, and Cas shook his head. “No,” he moaned as his hand moved to touch himself. Dean stopped rubbing. “Why?” Cas whined and Dean just held his wings. “You can’t touch, I wanna make you cum just by touching your wings, I think I can do it,” Dean said, his voice low in his chest, making Cas tremble. 

 

Castiel moved his hands to rest on Dean’s chest, playing gently with the pink buds there. Dean continued his deep-wing massage. “You are so beautiful,” Dean said as he pressed a little harder into the soft appendage. 

 

“I love when you look up at me while you are sucking my cock, licking it as you need it.” Dean knew that talking dirty made Cas hard; his growing erection proved it was working. “I love your skin, how pale you are, yet your shoulders are covering in freckles.” Dean laid a soft his on Cas’s lips. Cas moaned into the kiss, needing more but not receiving it. 

 

“My favorite thing, though, is when you touch yourself when you think you are alone. You call out my name, and your hand becomes a blur. I love watching you finger your ass you imagine it’s my cock plowing into you. Or you shove a finger in your mouth and train that mouth for my cock.” Dean leaned into whisper in Cas’s ear; he was getting close to finishing.

 

“I loved watching you do that before we first had sex. I saw you one night; I was going to say something, it felt dirty to watch. But when you called my name, I knew I couldn’t interrupt. You were wearing nothing but one of my leather jackets. I watched you jack off as you went from sucking your finger to fingering your ass. Calling my name and working yourself through three orgasms before a phone rang and scared you out of your fantasy. I want you to know, I watched and really enjoyed what I saw.” 

 

Dean heard Cas cry out, his climax ripping through him. Dean continued to simulate his wings until he calmed from his high. Dean pulled him close and cuddled him, gently running calloused fingers through messy black hair. 

 

“Did you really watch me get off?” Cas asked half asleep. “No, but you just confirmed you did it.” Dean chuckled, Cas weakly slapped his chest. “I hate you,” Cas mumbled, and Dean smiled. 

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“No, I don’t. I love you, my mighty hunter.”

 

“I love you too, my fallen angel.” 

 

Cas moved closer still to Dean’s chest and fell asleep. Dean wrapped his arms around the slumbering angel and kissed the top of his head before drifting off as well. 


End file.
